The Ties That Bind Us
by mariaterese
Summary: What if Andre had given Sookie and Eric a little privacy during the bonding in Rhodes?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Southern Vampires series. All rights belong to Charlaine Harris.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

Here I am again, in a situation I can't get out of. I don't know why these things keep happening to me. All I ever do is try to help and be a good person, and this is where it gets me: alone with Andre, and nowhere to run.

But then Eric was there. He couldn't stop this from happening, but he found a compromise. Though I couldn't help wondering if he had any other motives than simply helping me out of the goodness of his heart. Andre allowed Eric and I to retreat to Eric's hotel room for some privacy, under the condition that Andre waited outside. I was glad for the small amount of privacy, knowing how much Eric enjoys the exchange of bodily fluids. I was so relieved it was him. If this had to happen there was no one else I would have chosen. Eric already had power over me from all the other times I've had his blood. And though I'd rather no one have power over me; I could definitely do much worse. We had been lovers. _That_ he knew, even if he didn't remember exactly how close we had been while he stayed at my house.

We arrived to Eric's room, and Andre stopped right outside the door. He looked so expectant and satisfied with himself I had to suppress a shiver of disgust.

"Now, I know how fun this can be Northman, but try not to take too long. I need to be back with my queen as soon as possible. And I _will_ test Sookie's blood when you are done to make sure you have completed the exchange. Now, go on."

Andre leans back against the wall with a grin on his face, and Eric ushers me into the room and closes the door behind him.

"I'm sorry Sookie, but there's no way out of this."

"I know. We'll just have to make the best of the situation, I guess."

I cross the room and sit down on the bed farthest from the door. There's a pair of worn black jeans that are clearly Eric's lying unfolded at the foot of the bed. The opaque windows that protects the vampires from the sunlight leave the room completely dark, until Eric turns on a small lamp that illuminates the room with a soft glow. I restlessly place my hands on my thighs while Eric removes the ceremonial robe, and then his dark blue shirt.

He really is beautiful, like strength and confidence personified. Pale skin stretches over his rippling muscles testifying of a human life filled with fighting and manual labour. The scars from that life only make him all the more impressive.

He sits down on Pam's bed in front of me, supporting his elbows on his thighs and looks at me. He seems so very calm, almost serene, but looking into his eyes I also see something that looks oddly close to affection. But then it might just be pity.

My heart is racing.

"So how's this gonna work?"

"Well, I will drink from you and then you will drink from me. This will create a blood bond between us, and the fact that we have had each others blood before will help strengthen our connection. I'm pretty sure that is the only reason Andre allowed me to take his place.

I wish I had time to explain exactly what this bond will mean, but seeing as you don't have a choice here, it really doesn't matter right now. We'll just have to talk about that some other time."

"Okay… Look, Eric, I just want to thank you for doing this for me. I could never stand being tied to Andre in that way. Since I have to do this, I'm…I'm glad it's you."

I've been staring at my hands while I speak, but when I look up again he's only smiling. But it's a genuine smile that reaches his bright blue eyes.

"I think this will work out best for both of us. And besides, your blood is delicious. Only a pure fairy can compare to you, Sookie. And they never last very long.

I can't wait till I get my memory back of our time together… You have no idea how frustrating it is to not remember being inside you. Touching you, tasting _all_ of you…"

Now the ever so familiar leer is back right along with that mischievous glint in his eyes. And for a moment I can't help but smile, and despite the situation, a little of the tension I've been feeling drains away. Then again…

"Yeah, about that… I know how much you…ah…enjoy drinking from me. And now I'll be drinking from you too…"

"I won't do anything against your will, Sookie. I would never hurt you. But even if I don't remember right now, we have already slept together. And I've had a thousand years of practice, so I know you were satisfied. Many times…"

"You're a cocky bastard, you know that, right?"

"Yes. But well deserved. I always get great reviews."

"Hmm. Well, what I meant to say was that…I won't mind if something happens. I know you can make me forget…everything. All of this; Andre outside, this whole situation. You have before. And blood is _your_ thing. You of all people can make this better for me. Can you do that for me? Can you be sweet?"

"You know, I find it highly amusing that you feel the need to ask. I will take you away from all of this Sookie, I promise. But we have to do this now.

I think it will be best if we sit like we did in Dallas. That way I can drink from your neck, and you can drink from my wrist. You might want to take your dress off too. Don't want to ruin it…"

I do as he asks while he also takes off his pants but leaves his black boxers on and then sits up against the headboard of his bed. Down to only my baby blue bra and panties, I get on to the bed and sit in front of Eric, between his legs with my back against his chest.

I lean back letting him embrace me, his hands running up and down my arms, caressing and comforting me. He nuzzles into my hair to take in my scent before moving over to my left shoulder, exposing my neck. His lips move down to my ear, only lightly grazing the outside with the tip of his tongue. Any negative tension has been transformed into increasing anticipation as his lips travel further down to my exposed neck and then trails up my jaw line all the while touching and kissing my bare skin. He's breathing to keep savouring my scent, which also makes my skin tingle with the sensation of having him so close to my body. His hands have travelled to caress my stomach and then move up to cup my breasts. My nipples harden as he gently brushes over them with his thumbs over the silky material. My breathing speeds up and my heart is pumping faster as I relax further into his chest feeling the soothing rise and fall with each breath he takes. He then moves his right hand to my shoulder and his left hand to my head and tilts it to get him easier access to my neck. Eric kisses my skin, trailing his tongue along the pulsing vein and I feel his fangs and I sense his hunger just before he bites down.

It's a sudden sharp pain, but it gets my adrenaline pumping before it turns into pure intense pleasure. He draws deep and I can feel his arousal pressing into my back. Large hands roam over my body making me shiver and lean into his touch. He withdraws from my neck and licks and kisses the wounds to make me heal. I can hear him bite into his wrist and he offers it for me to drink. I knew this was coming, of course. I've never gotten use to the feel and taste of blood. It's not in the nature of humans to drink blood and enjoy it. But I understand that it's a precious gift for Eric to offer me.

So I don't hesitate to put my lips to his wrist and draw his rich and powerful blood into my mouth. He moans deeply and then his hands are all over me, taking off my bra and tossing it aside. He kneads my left breast with one hand and the other wanders down to my panties, stroking me over the thin fabric all the way down to my most sensitive area. I whimper slightly while my lips are still drawing on his wrist. He can feel my wetness as he touches me, teasing over my nub, and I can't help spreading my legs and bend my knees till my ankles connect to the inside of his thighs. The wounds on his wrist are closing and I draw forcefully one last time before I let go and lick away the last drops. He groans and grinds his hips slowly against my lower back. His hand is working my breasts, alternating between kneading them and pinching and pulling on my painfully erect nipples. His other hand snakes under my pantyline to test my wetness, parting my folds with his fingers. He is slick with my juices as he slides over my nub, massaging in small circles. I start to move my own hips as he spreads my wetness between my folds and then slide two fingers inside me. I moan in pleasure, panting while he slides in and out of me at a slow and teasing pace. I turn my head to kiss him and he responds passionately, parting his lips to meet my tongue with his. I turn around completely to stand on my knees between his legs, exploring his mouth with my tongue while one arm moves around his neck to embrace him while my other hand reaches down to stroke his hardness over his boxers. He groans and holds me tight around my waist, his tongue now exploring my mouth making me moan into his. Breaking our kiss he flips me on to my back on the bed, his intense blue eyes meet mine as he slides my panties off planting kisses and moving his tongue along my legs. My lips are parted, longing to have him again. He looks at me, his face serious and almost reverent as he parts my legs and move to lie between my thighs. He kisses me passionately again, hands returning to fondle my breasts. I move my arms to hold him tight to me, his hardness teasing my clit while he moves his hips slowly over me. I reach down to slide my hands under his boxers to grasp that glorious ass in my hands before I hook my index fingers on the sides to slide them down as far as I can reach. He helps me the rest of the way, breaking our kiss yet again but then moves down, trailing his lips and his tongue all over my body, tasting me and exhaling over skin moist with sweat.

I know what's coming. The anticipation urges me part my thighs further. As his mouth reaches my mound I hook my feet around him to move him closer. I'm panting and moaning while his tongue parts my folds, taking me in, lapping up my sweet juices. His tongue darts inside me as he works on my clit with his thumb. My climax is building steadily and I can't stop whimpering as two fingers enter me, stroking me in and out, his tongue working my clit. And suddenly I come forcefully, my muscles contracting around his fingers. He looks up into my eyes, still stroking me slowly. Then pulling his fingers out of me, he puts them in his mouth licking off my liquids while spasms still spread through my body like electric currents.

I reach out to him and he moves up my body looking pleased with himself.

We kiss in silence. My hands roam over his strong arms, shoulders and into his hair. He spreads kisses along my jawline up to my ear, and I turn my head as he nibbles my earlobe and nuzzles my neck and shoulder. His hand glides down between us to position his hardness at my entrance. Supporting himself on his elbows, we look at each other as he enters me with one thrust, sliding all the way inside, filling me up completely. I arch my back and move my hips to meet him as he grinds torturously slow on top of me. We kiss and touch and move together. I can't get enough of him. Can't come close enough. Something has changed.

My climax is building again as we pick up the pace.

"Come for me Sookie, let go."

His voice is strained and I tilt my head back as I come, his name on my lips. I feel him tense up as he climaxes right after, whispering "my lover" in my ear.

We lie together for a few moments. He holds me, playing with tresses of my hair while I try to get my breathing under control. He can be sweet. And he still likes his eye contact.

But then reality catches up with me.

"You called me 'my lover'"

"Mmm, did you like that?"

"Why did you call me that?"

"Because you are my lover. And now we are bonded too, so it's only appropriate. Would you like me to stop calling you that?"

"No… No, I like it."

"Good. We should probably get dressed before our jailor looses his patience outside. We'll get cleaned up later. Are you okay Sookie?"

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for…"

"Oh, it was my pleasure. Was it just as good when I stayed at your house?"

"Yes. But it was different most of the time. A little wilder I suppose. But you were just as sweet."

"Well, don't spread that around. I have a reputation to uphold, you know."

"Your secret is safe with me."

When we are both dressed again, I steel myself before following Eric out of the room to face Andre. He awakes from his downtime when he hears us come out. He looks impatient.

"Took you long enough. Sookie, come here."

Reluctantly I approach Andre, eager to get this overwith. He sniffs at me and sneers. Then he examines the fangmarks on my neck and pierces one of my fingertips with his fangs to taste my blood, just like he did in New Orleans. I snatch my hand back and move to stand next to Eric again. Neither of us has said a word. Andre swirls my blood in his mouth and looks pleased.

"Excellent. You may both take your leave for the night. I must be getting back. I trust I will see you both tomorrow night."

And with that, he leaves us standing there in the hallway outside Eric's room. I look up at him, wondering what's going to happen now. I know I just want to take a shower and go to bed. But I don't want to be alone just yet.

"Eric, could you come with me to my room and stay till I fall asleep? It's still hours until dawn right?"

"Yes, my night is still young. I'll stay with you till you're asleep."

We walk to my room in silence. But it's a comfortable silence. I feel perfectly calm and safe now. Luckily, my room mate is nowhere to be found as I take a quick shower, while Eric waits by my bed. Half of me wonder if he's going to surprise me in the shower, but the other half senses that he is just waiting, deep in thought. When I come out of the bathroom I 'm wearing my comfy pyjamas and my hair is tied in a loose braid. I get under the covers and Eric gets in with me. It's snug in the single bed, but I don't mind. He lies on his side behind me and reaches one arm over me to take my hand in his. My eyelids grow heavy and my breathing evens out. I think I hear him whisper something in my ear before sleep overcomes me.

"Sleep well, my lover."

I wake up completely alone the next day. Not even my roommate is around. I think back on the events of last night and wonder how long Eric stayed with me. I can still smell him on my pillow.

Then I wonder what the hell I'm going to tell my boyfriend.


End file.
